User blog:PrimusMobileVzla/Champion Rework: Ashe - The Frost Archer
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Ashe, the Frost Archer is a champion in League of Legends. This is a custom rework for her. Concept Are these changes the right way to go? Absolutely Yes Yes, but there need to be some changes No, but could be better Absolutely No Abilities add stacks of for 4 seconds, up to 5 stacks. |description2 = Ashe next basic attacks against a target marked by deals (5 | | | }} at each level) bonus physical damage. |description3 = Focus' damage cannot be dealt more than once every few seconds on the same target. And the cooldown is reduced on the target by 1 second every time she lands a . |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | |onhiteffects= Applies on-hit effects and on-attack effects. ** life steal and do not interact with Focus' bonus damage. * Focus will not affect structures. * Focus's bonus damage cannot , be , or . |spellshield= will block the damage. |additional= |video= }}}} Ashe projects an arrow in a straight line, dealing physical damage to the first unit that strikes with. Frost Arrow can and apply on-hit effects. |description2 = If is available against a target with , her next Frost Arrow against it will , spreading the bonus damage to enemies within 250-range of the main target. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | available, also grants a point blank area of effect. * Projectile Speed: 1600. |damagetype = Physical |projectile = true |name = |spelleffects = false, aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects, on-attack effects, life steal and fully . ** Frost Arrow only critically strikes for the total from which composes, any other sources of damage on-hit, unless allowed to critically strike, will not. * Frost Arrow behaves like a ranged auto-attack. ** Frost Arrow can be affected by on-being hit effects coming from champions and items. ** and will apply the weakest version of Icy. ** and will trigger the weakest version of Rage. ** Frost Arrow along with passive will cause the aforementioned to project linear colliding skillshots in the direction of targeted units by this, but dealing modified damage per bolt. The strikes won't interact with the effects of or . * Frost Arrow cannot impact against structures. * Frost Arrow's damage can , aswell as be , and . |spellshield = will block the either the arrow or the splash, but not both. |additional= * Frost Arrow has no cast time and does not interrupt Ashe's previous orders. * Frost Arrow resets Ashe's autoattack timer. |video= }}}} Ashe's damaging abilities and against marked targets resfresh the duration of stacks, and her targets' movement speed for seconds. : Upon reaching 5 stacks, the targets are chilled by true ice, '' and the targets' for seconds. Enemies turning their backs to Ashe are instead for a different duration. |description2 = The stacks do not consume, but the additional movement impairment cannot happen on the same target more than once every few seconds. |leveling = % |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | |onhiteffects= Iceborn's Blessing will apply on-hit effects, on-attack effects and life steal. ** Critical Strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Iceborn's Blessing. * Iceborn's Blessing's damage will affect structures. * Iceborn's Blessing's on-hit damage can , aswell as being , and . |spellshield= will block . |additional= * Turn Rate is a term carried on from DotA. This represents a ratio that is granted to calculate the time required to turn into a commanded direction. Turn Rate it's traditionaly measured on the time required to turn 180º and expressed in radians per seconds, thus takes π (~ ) radians to take a 180º turn. ** Turn Rate is considered a for gameplay purposes. *** A unit's designated Turn Rate will have its duration decreased by crowd control reduction, and the time to turn by slow resist. ** The Turn Rate's equation is ( π) / T = t. Where T''' is the Turn Rate and '''t the time required to turn. *** The Champion's time to turn is instant, despite this is not to imply zero, rather be that none possess a Turn Rate. True Ice just grant such to Ashe's enemies over the ability's duration. *** True Ice effectively alters the targets time for a 180º turn to ~ seconds. * Cripple is a crowd control effect, sub-type of . Cripple disables mobility and any effect thereafter from abilities, be this blinks and dashes; this are affected as it follows: ** Abilities with effects that occur simultaneously or after mobility are entirely disabled. ** Abilities with effects that occur before mobility, such as , or are enabled, but their mobility component is disabled. *** Abilities which displace the user by applying crowd control effects, such as or are enabled, but the user isn't affected by the crowd control effect. *** Active sub-abilities, such as , or second cast are disabled. *** Abilities with multiple cast types, such as , or are enabled, but only their non-mobility casts. ** Channeled abilities are subjected to the aforementioned rules in order to be interrupted. ** Despite its strict functionality, Cripple is not considered a movement impairment for the sake of abilities, such as . * The stacks of True Ice accumulate on the target, and are not reset if Ashe attacks a new target. This is unlike similar effects, such as and , which accumulate on the champion and reset whenever they attack a new target. * True Ice's movement speed and turn rate reduction, if triggered by a empowered to , will affect all enemy units within the splash area. * True Ice applies "Chill", a debuff that interacts with . |video= }}}} Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, granting sight for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot grants a 1000-radius area of sight for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. The sight extends into brushes. |description2 = The area revealed is blessed with a mystique icy field, enemy units within 500-range of the area of impact will gain a stack of each second the area remains revealed. |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | ). * Hawkshot grants standard sight, which does not reveal stealthed units. |video= }}}} Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. |description2 = If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and that champion for |Reaches the max duration at 2800 range.}} second(s), based on the distance the arrow traveled. |description3 = Additionally, enemies within a 250-radius of the impact take half the damage and are by 50% for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} Category:Custom champions